Tyrese Gibson
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | children = 2 | website = | module = | instrument = Vocals | label = |J |Voltron |EMI |Caroline }} }} }} Tyrese Gibson (born December 30, 1978), also known mononymously as Tyrese, is an American singer, songwriter, rapper, actor, model, VJ and screenwriter. He played Joseph "Jody" Summers in Baby Boy, Angel Mercer in Four Brothers, Roman Pearce in the Fast and the Furious series and Robert Epps in the ''Transformers'' film series. After releasing several albums, he transitioned into films, with lead roles in several major Hollywood releases. Early life Gibson was born and raised in Watts, Los Angeles, California. His mother, Priscilla Murray Gibson (née Durham), raised him and his three older siblings as a single parent after Gibson's father, Tyrone Gibson, left. Music career Music beginnings Gibson's career began when he auditioned for a Coca Cola commercial at the suggestion of his high school music teacher. An appearance in a 1994 Coca-Cola advertisement, singing the phrase "Always Coca-Cola", led to bigger fame. It led him to other appearances for Guess and Tommy Hilfiger. 1998–1999: Tyrese In early 1998, Gibson was signed as an artist to early RCA Records. Afterwards, he released his debut single "Nobody Else". It quickly rose on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, peaking at #36. On September 29, 1998, he released his self-titled album Tyrese at the age of 19. It debuted on the Billboard charts at #17. In late 1998, Gibson became the new host of the weekday music video show MTV Jams on MTV and a host and VJ for the channel. Afterwards, he released the second single from the album "Lately". It made it to #56 on the Billboard charts. Then, the album's third single and highest charting single "Sweet Lady" became the album's biggest hit, reaching #9 on the R&B charts. The single earned Gibson a Grammy nomination for Best R&B Male Vocal Performance. The album eventually went on to be certified Platinum. Gibson along with singers Ginuwine, RL of Next and Case were featured on the soundtrack of The Best Man on the single "The Best Man I Can Be". 2000-2001: 2000 Watts On May 22, 2001, Gibson released his second studio album, 2000 Watts. The first single off the album was "I Like Them Girls," which reached #15 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. The album went on to be certified Gold, selling over 500,000 copies. The third single off the album, "Just a Baby Boy," with Snoop Dogg and Mr. Tan, was featured on the soundtrack to the film Baby Boy, Gibson's first major acting role. 2002–2004: I Wanna Go There After RCA Records was disbanded Gibson went on to sign to J Records. There he released his third studio album I Wanna Go There on December 10, 2002. His first single from the album and arguably his most successful single to date "How You Gonna Act Like That" debuted on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #7. 2005–2010: Alter Ego and hiatus On December 12, 2006, Gibson released his fourth studio album Alter Ego, his first double disc album. It was also his first album in which he debuts his rapping persona. The first single off the album was "One" debuting on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #26. The album itself is considered Gibson's lowest selling album to date. In 2007, Gibson, Ginuwine and Tank founded TGT. 2011–2012: Open Invitation After taking time from music to focus on his family and his highly successful acting career, Gibson decided it was time to return to music. In 2011, he signed himself and his newly founded label Voltron Recordz to EMI and announced he was working on a new album titled Open Invitation. On August 16, 2011, Gibson released the lead single "Stay".the music video for the single featured fellow actor, friend and Baby Boy co-star Taraji P. Henson. It peaked on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #11.[ The Basics: Tyrese]. Billboard. Retrieved on 2011-10-07. The second single "Too Easy" featured fellow actor, friend and rapper Ludacris. It peaked on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #38. The third single "Nothing On You" peaked on the US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at #61. Open Invitation was released on November 1, 2011. It debuted on the US Billboard 200 albums chart at #9, sold 130,000 copies in its first week and has gone on to sell over 400,000 copies. In 2013, the album earned Gibson his third Grammy nomination at the 2013 Grammy Awards for Best R&B Album. 2013–present: TGT and Black Rose In early 2013, it was announced and confirmed after much speculation that Gibson, Ginuwine, and Tank would be releasing their debut collaboration album, to be distributed by Atlantic Records. On April 10, 2013, Gibson announced that he is working on a new album titled Black Rose, expected to be released some time in 2014. It will serve as Gibson's final studio album. It will be a double album set to be released in the summer of 2015. On July 10, 2015, Black Rose was released and had debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 77,000 copies, making it Gibson's first number one album of his career. 2017-present: Identity Theft In October 2017, Gibson confirmed he is working on an upcoming project titled Identity Theft, also stated that he will return back to the alter ego Black Ty and that the album will focus more on his hip hop roots and will "change hip hop".https://www.complex.com/music/2017/10/tyrese-new-rap-album-inspired-by-jay-z Acting career Gibson has a recurring role in two of the highest-grossing film series: The Fast and the Furious and Transformers. His first big role was in John Singleton's Baby Boy in 2001. In 2005, Gibson co-starred in the action-crime drama Four Brothers alongside Mark Wahlberg, and later starred in the action-drama Waist Deep with Meagan Good. In 2008, he co-starred opposite Jason Statham in Death Race. ''The Fast and the Furious'' Gibson plays Roman Pearce in The Fast and the Furious film series. He first played Pearce alongside his best friend Paul Walker in 2003's 2 Fast 2 Furious, his second collaboration with Singleton. He returned as Roman Pearce in Fast Five (2011), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Furious 7 (2015), and The Fate of the Furious (2017). ''Transformers'' Gibson portrays Sergeant Robert Epps in the ''Transformers'' film series. In 2007, with the ensemble cast of Josh Duhamel, John Turturro, Megan Fox, Anthony Anderson and Jon Voight, with star Shia LaBeouf, Transformers went on to make nearly $710 million worldwide. It was directed and co-produced by Michael Bay. Steven Spielberg served as executive producer. Gibson reprised his role in the sequels Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) and Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011). Gibson was supposed to return as Epps in Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), but was unable to appear due to scheduling conflicts with The Fate of the Furious. Other films In 2005, Singleton and Gibson collaborated for the third time when Gibson co-starred in the action-crime drama Four Brothers alongside Mark Wahlberg. Gibson went on to star in the action-drama Waist Deep with Meagan Good. In 2008, he co-starred opposite Jason Statham in Death Race. In March 2019, Gibson joined Jared Leto in Sony’s Spider-Man spinoff Morbius. Writing In 2009, Gibson co-created a 3-issue comic book titled Tyrese Gibson's MAYHEM! after being inspired from his visit to Comic Con. On May 8, 2012, Gibson released his first book, titled How to Get Out of Your Own Way. It went on to be a ''New York Times'' best seller. On February 5, 2013, Gibson co-authored his second book along with close personal friend Rev. Run titled Manology: Secrets of Your Man's Mind Revealed, which also went on to be a New York Times best seller. Personal life Gibson was married to Norma Mitchell from 2007 to 2009, and the couple had one child, a daughter, born in 2007. He married Samantha Lee on February 14, 2017. Their daughter was born on October 1, 2018. Discography ;Solo albums * Tyrese (1998) * 2000 Watts (2001) * I Wanna Go There (2002) * Alter Ego (2006) * Open Invitation (2011) * Black Rose (2015) * Identity Theft (2019) ;Collaborative albums * Three Kings (2013) Filmography Film Television Music videos Theme park ride Awards and nominations ;American Music Awards |- | 2000 | Tyrese Gibson | Favorite New R&B/Soul Artist | |} ;Black Movie Awards |- | 2006 | Waist Deep | Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role | |} ;Black Reel Awards |- | rowspan="2" | 2002 | "Just a Baby Boy" (with Mr. Tan and Snoop Dogg) | Best Song | |- | Baby Boy | Best Actor | < |- | 2006 | Four Brothers | Best Ensemble | |} ;Grammy Awards |- | 2000 | "Sweet Lady" | Best R&B Male Vocal Performance | |- | 2004 | "How U Gonna Act Like That" | Best R&B Male Vocal Performance | |- | 2013 | Open Invitation | Best R&B Album | |- | 2014 | Three Kings with Ginuwine and Tank as TGT | Best R&B Album | |- | rowspan="2" | 2016 | rowspan="2" | "Shame" | Best Traditional R&B Performance | |- | Best R&B Song | |} ;NAACP Image Awards |- | 2002 | 2000 Watts | Outstanding Hip-Hop Artist | |- | 2002 | Baby Boy | Outstanding Actor in a Motion Picture | |- | 2002 | The Tonight Show with Jay Leno | Outstanding Performance in a Variety Show | |- | 2012 | Trumpet Awards | Pinnacle Award | |} ;Locarno International Film Festival |- | 2001 | Baby Boy for 'its innovative concept and ensemble acting' | Special Mention Award |} ;Soul Train Music Awards |- | 2013 | "TGT" with Ginuwine and Tank | New Artist of the Year | |- | 2012 | "Stay" | Song of the Year | |} References External links * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male singers Category:American male singers Category:African-American singers Category:American hip hop singers Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male models Category:African-American models Category:American male models Category:American male television actors Category:American contemporary R&B singers Category:Florida A&M University alumni Category:J Records artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male models from California Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:People from Watts, Los Angeles Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:VJs (media personalities) Category:Models from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American rappers Category:20th-century male singers Category:21st-century male singers